


young love, very young

by YukimeSorano



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Jealous dagur the danger, M/M, Parent Stoick the Vast, Pre-How To Train Your Dragon (2010), Protective Stoick the Vast, Underage Sex, Virgin Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, hiccup is fourteen and Dagur is sixteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimeSorano/pseuds/YukimeSorano
Summary: Dagur and Hiccup meet again when signing a peace treaty between the Berserks and Vandals. But Dagur behaves strangely than usual. It disliked Stoick.





	young love, very young

"Remember, as soon as son Oswald appears on the island, you have to watch him, maybe he is older than you, but you are smarter and more sensible remember this." Stoik looked at his fourteen-year-old son Hiccup. Berserk's ship was mooring at Berk, as soon as the ship stopped, six guards came out, and Oswald and his son followed. Oswald and Stoik went towards the main hall, and to the hiccups and Dagur they went without a word to the house of the boss and his son.

"So hiccups have grown a little since the last time we saw each other, in the end it's been a whole five years," Dagur did not take his eyes off the boy, looking at him closely. Both of them were sitting on the hiccup bed. "That's quite a long time, you've grown enough," he replied feeling uncomfortably hiccup. The boys sat in silence until Dagur put his right hand to the left thigh of the smaller boy. Hiccups looked into Dagur's eyes, "What are you doing?" He asked without taking his eyes off Dagur's eyes "You have beautiful eyes of hiccups" On this commentary, the face of Czkawka took on a very red hue

"Really?" The hiccups asked Dagur "of course, it's the most beautiful shade of green I've ever seen." The hiccups blushed more, Dagur brought his lips closer to hiccups, joining them in a juicy and gentle kiss. With each moment the kiss became more passionate and intimate. The hiccup threw his hands around Dagur's neck, pulling him closer to him and Dagur put his hands on his waist.

Dagur's hands went to the green blouse of Czkawka caressing the flat and soft belly of the boy "Dagur..Ah" Dagur passed his kisses on his hiccups and hands came on pink nipples, catching more sweet moans from Hiccup.

After a moment they were both naked, the bodies pressed against each other, rubbing each other's penises, both loudly groaning each other's names. Dagur put his legs on hiccups shoulders and began to lick the boy's tight, unspoiled exit after a few minutes, he applied his rather large size as for his age of the penis to enter the young viking "remember relax it may hurt" Hiccups closed his eyelids and turned his head in pain at the sudden and rapid intrusion "D Dagur it hurts!" The older boy kissed the boy's forehead and began to move faster. They were so busy that they did not hear the door open from home.

Both of them already felt this strange feeling in the first stomach who came to Hiccup and Dagur just behind him. Suddenly, the door from the room of Hiccup opened with a bang and there was a very pissed Stoick The Vast who in his eyes has a murderous flash directed towards the red-haired young Berserk. "Dad !? what are you doing here? "The hiccups hid behind the large body of Dagur and avoided eye contact with his father" I left you alone for an hour and here you are doing something you are only fourteen years old! Unless he forced you to do it?! "The murderous flash was worse" I did not force him to do anything myself, "Dagur justified." In five minutes I see you and the brat downstairs dressed "Stoick left the room, leaving them

"I know this is the wrong moment, but before I die I want to tell you that I love you and love you for a few years since I met you, I want you to know that I have always been jealous of kids with berk that they can see you every day and that someone will take you away from me" Dagur "Dagur I love you too many years and you do not have to be jealous and let's go better before dad comes here again" Hiccups laid a gentle kiss on Dagur's lips and began to dress


End file.
